Un autre chemin pour un meilleur futur
by Eridine
Summary: M de prévu / Merthur / Pour réparer une erreur de Merlin, un adolescent se voit obliger de retourner dans le passé et agir en conséquence… Cependant, loin de se douter qu'il perdrait ses propres pouvoirs, il apprendra à ses dépends que ses décisions auraient des répercutions sur l'époque qu'il rejoint… mais, la vérité est tout autre.
1. INTRO

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de la série Merlin appartiennent à leur créateur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une -autre- fiction :D

**Genre** : Romance / friendship / angst / Drama / aventure / surnaturel / fantastique

Je n'oublie pas les autres (hein...), tout vient doucement entre d'autres écrits ! J'en profite pour vous informer que j'ai mis sur mon blog Esclave d'un cœur (1) en format PDF avec un chapitre bonus concernant Léon&Gauvain.

**Catégorie** : M (pas de Mpreg)

**Note** : se passe après la saison 5 qui pour cette fiction s'est finie autrement ! d'où le pairing supplémentaire : Léon & OC !

**Résumé** : Merthur comme d'hab (bien que j'ai failli vous en proposer un, totalement peu existant mais, ce sera pour une prochaine)

Pour réparer une erreur de Merlin, un adolescent se voit obliger de retourner dans le passé et agir en conséquence… Cependant, loin de se douter qu'il perdrait ses propres pouvoirs, il apprendra à ses dépends que ses décisions auraient des répercutions sur l'époque qu'il rejoint… mais, la vérité est tout autre.

* * *

**Un autre chemin... pour un meilleur futur**

* * *

_Ils étaient nombreux à le surveiller._

_Ils étaient là en permanence._

_Ils étaient ses ombres protectrices._

_Car demain, peut-être, l'essence du dernier héritier des Sages pourrait être en danger ?_

.

Devant le lac que Merlin avait si souvent laissé partir les siens, un jeune adolescent balayait le vent d'un geste de la main et planta son regard gris perle sur la barque qui allait consumer les deux corps inertes. Le cœur empli de chagrin, il ferma des paupières quand elle s'enflamma, emportant la voix de son père sorcier qui lui murmurait d'être le plus vaillant des souverains. Comment pouvait-il accepter cela ? Sans ses parents, il n'était plus rien. Alors, déterminé à retourner là où tout avait commencé, il contempla avec espoir leurs anneaux de mariage qui scintillaient au milieu de sa paume. Ses souverains étaient bien plus grands que ce que la destinée avait pu dire. Le cœur lourd et brisé, il aurait voulu les jeter au fond du lac d'Avalon mais ces objets seraient ses preuves...

— Pour Camelot ! hurla-t-il.

Un vent imprégné de peine et de colère tournoya tout autour de lui, invitant quelques feuilles mortes à danser pour le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à réciter. La cape des Pendragon sur les épaules, il pivota et ferma quelques instants ses yeux. Il avait déjà bien réfléchi aux conséquences que cela engendrerait. Camelot, agonisant, il avait fait son choix. Il les rouvrit en levant un poing au ciel quand, d'une voix commune, il écouta tous les sujets de son royaume répondre :

— Pour l'amour de Camelot !

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Les chasseurs du Grand Dévot n'étaient plus très loin. Il respira profondément pendant qu'il prenait le temps de détailler chaque homme et femme qui donneraient tout pour un autre avenir. Son cœur saignait et ses larmes ne coulaient plus depuis qu'il avait appris à maitriser ses émotions. Il était l'enfant élu de deux hommes et, pour l'essence de la magie des Sages dont il détenait, son jeune père lui avait offert une vie...

Il serra sa poigne gauche autour du bâton des Neptys puis, dans un élan de certitude, il donna un coup contre la terre qui se mit à vibrer sous ses pieds. L'appel était adressé au gardien du temps car l'enfant des rois avait besoin de son soutien avant que l'obscurité de sa haine ne le consume. Le regard fier et résolu, il devait empêcher le monde de sombrer dans le même chaos que celui dont il allait quitter.

— Majesté ! brailla soudainement la voix d'un chevalier, le Dévot arrive !

Ses hommes, inquiets, se postèrent rapidement autour de lui. Tous en cercle, ils le protégèrent des lances et des flèches qui parvinrent jusqu'à sa hauteur. Le regard identique à ses pères, il toisait une dernière fois son monde puis, en levant ses mains vers les nuages gris, il chuchota des mots inconnus qui l'enveloppèrent dans un tourbillon de vents froids et humides...

.

_Disparu entre les airs du temps et de l'espace,_

_L'enfant des sages savait que ceux qui le surveillaient ne le retrouveraient pas..._

_Du moins, l'avait-il cru ?_

_Car hier, sûrement, n'avait-il pas conscience qu'il était en train de changer l'histoire ?_

.

**à suivre**


	2. Partie 1 : Léon

**Un autre chemin... pour un meilleur futur **

* * *

**Note : **c'est une suite de la saison 5 où, bien sûr, Arthur n'est pas mort. Vous comprendrez pourquoi il ne l'est pas.

Selon l'importance des chapitres, il y aura une ou deux parties.

* * *

**Léon**

**-1-**

Merlin, en haut d'une tour du château, regardait le paysage en remerciant le ciel d'avoir épargné la vie d'Arthur. Peu importait le sacrifice qu'il avait fait en implorant n'importe quel Dieu car, pour lui, le roi en valait la peine. Il serra imperceptiblement des lèvres en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Manquant soudainement d'air, il inspira contre sa volonté tant le bonheur de le savoir en vie était sa seule récompense. Il ne devait plus penser à rien d'autre... puis, que pouvait-il faire de plus après tout cela ? Il effaça rapidement les traces de sa peine sur ses joues puis, comme une réponse à ses étranges prières, un doux vent se leva, caressant son visage sec.

— Merlin ?

Il se tourna et aperçut Guenièvre qui marchait jusqu'à lui. Il se força à sourire, les mains jointes devant son abdomen et inclina quelques secondes son buste.

— Tu devrais aller le voir, lui soufflait-elle d'une voix vibrante de soulagement.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Il te réclame.

— Ma tâche est terminée.

— Merlin ?

— Je m'en irais.

— Merlin ?

Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir alors qu'il ressentait un vide au fond de lui. Même si le roi autorisait le retour de la magie, à quoi pourrait-il servir quand il avait dû ouvrir son cœur pour que ce dernier survive ? La peur qu'Arthur n'ait pu entendre qu'une partie de ses mots lui était tellement difficile qu'il préférait...

— Ne le fuit pas.

Il déglutit, leva son regard au ciel en fermant quelques secondes des paupières. Les lèvres closes, il respira par les narines, s'enivrant de la douceur de la saison. Il s'était fait une raison et il ne devait plus y penser. Le roi Pendragon était le roi passé, présent et à venir... et lui, il n'avait pas sa place au sein de son histoire. La poitrine enserrée, il sourit avant de murmurer, le regard brillant planté dans celui de la reine :

— Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

— Ne l'abandonne pas.

Il lui tourna le dos, la gorge nouée.

— Il est roi. Il est souverain de Camelot. Il est-

— Ton ami.

Un léger rire franchit de sa bouche lorsqu'il se rappela du regard abruti et atterré que ce dernier lui avait lancé quand il lui avait enfin dit la vérité. Pourtant, il lui pardonnait sa maladresse tout comme il avait accepté son "merci". Arthur était un homme juste et loyal. Il n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

— Je passerai le voir avant de partir.

Il fit un pas sur le côté, empêchant son amie d'apercevoir les quelques larmes de tristesse couler sur ses joues. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Il ne pouvait pas rester au château. Réaliser ce que la destinée avait prophétisé lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Arthur était roi et avait une reine à ses côtés... une reine qui était son amie depuis son arrivée... Pour leur bien et le sien, il se devait de partir.

...

Arthur, cloué dans son lit, était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il souhaitait discuter avec Merlin de ce qui s'était passé mais ce dernier semblait l'éviter. Il soupira quand Gaius vint l'aider à le redresser en plaçant quelques oreillers derrière le dos.

— Gaius ?

— Oui, sire ?

— Merlin est-il donc tellement occupé qu'il n'a pas le temps de venir me voir ?

Les yeux plantés sur le visage indescriptible du médecin, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire.

— Il viendra vous voir.

— Quand ! ?

Il empoigna rapidement le bras du vieil homme qui tentait de s'éloigner du lit.

— A-t-il peur de ce que j'ai à lui dire ?

Le médecin lui jeta un regard qui paraissait déçu, pinçant son cœur encore bouleversé par les derniers événements.

— Non.

— Mais ?

Gaius retira sa poigne d'une main ferme.

— Il viendra quand il décidera de-

— Depuis quand décide-t-il ? Il est toujours mon servant que je sache.

— Non, plus maintenant que vous êtes en vie.

— Je-quoi ?

— Il va quitter Camelot. Poursuivre sa vie.

— Mais-

— Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Son devoir était de veiller sur vous et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Vous êtes là. En vie. Plus personne ne viendra vous ennuyer avec la magie.

— Sans Merlin pour maintenir ses... druides, je ne pourrai rien contre eux.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Arthur ne se laisserait pas démonter. Si Merlin tentait de fuir le royaume alors cet idiot devrait lui passer sur le corps ! Il patienta que Gaius sorte de sa suite puis, d'un geste rageur, il se découvrit et -PAN- il grogna en glissant de son lit. Les mains en appui, il puisa dans ses maigres ressources et se releva doucement, bien décidé à discuter avec le sorcier. Il parvint à se mettre debout, titubant de ses pas tremblant jusqu'à sa porte. Si Merlin comptait le quitter de cette façon, il n'avait pas à attendre la dernière heure.

... ... ...

Parallèlement, Léon qui avait du mal à dormir depuis que Perceval lui avait annoncé la mort de Gauvain marchait dans la forêt avoisinante. Loin des bruits de la ville basse, des coups lames et des bavardages, il essayait de retrouver un semblant de vie. Il avait des regrets que seul le temps saurait apaiser. Les pas lents et trainants, il n'avait plus du tout goût à la vie. Pourtant, il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose...

Ce fut à cette pensée qu'une masse tomba lourdement à ses pieds. Une main sur son pommeau, une flèche se planta au-dessus du cœur de l'inconnu qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Instinctivement, Léon se pencha sur le blessé dans l'intention de le protéger et... rien ne vint atterrir sur son dos. Seul le bruit de plusieurs cliques-tics résonna derrière lui, comme si les bouts en fer frappaient durement contre un bouclier. Persuadé de sentir une présence, il frissonna de tous ses membres, déglutit en fixant le visage pâle du jeune homme et, dans un mouvement vif, il tourna son regard. Ébloui par une soudaine lumière blanche, il ne vit rien que des feuilles qui retombaient lentement. Avait-il rêvé ? Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait de voir...

Un gémissement attira ses yeux sur le corps fin du jeune homme. Ce dernier restant les paupières closes, il le secoua légèrement un peu puis, le temps d'une infime seconde, un regard gris plongea dans le sien, provoquant une entaille au fond de son être : il y avait tant de tristesse que cela lui rappelait que la vie d'un homme était injustement courte.

— Mer... Lin, souffla le blessé avant d'interrompre le contact visuel.

Léon coupa le bout de la flèche et posa un bout de chiffon autour de la plaie. Il prit quelques minutes pour le détailler. Il avait une peau tellement claire qu'il se demandait si ce gamin prenait un peu le soleil. Les cheveux blonds et lisses lui donnaient un air de prince et... son cœur se figea quand, en tirant sur la cape, il découvrit l'emblème des Pendragon mêlée de trois étoiles argentées. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sursauta et tomba sur les fesses. L'inconnu semblait reprendre conscience. Léon allait lui parler mais ce dernier paraissait oublier sa présence. Un peu largué par cet étrange jeune homme, il le regarda retirer d'un geste rageur le restant de la tige.

— Non ! tonna-t-il en plaquant une paume sur la blessure, tu vas te vider de ton sang !

Il détestait ressentir une soudaine compassion alors qu'il venait de perdre la plupart de ses chevaliers et... Gauvain. Une seconde fois, ses yeux furent capturés par le gris qui parvenait à l'emprisonner dans un cocon magique.

— Sir Léon, vous êtes là ? commençait l'inconnu d'une voix faible,... alors, j'ai réussi ?

Subjugué par les orbes pailletées d'argent, il s'étonna de l'entendre murmurer son nom.

— Comment sais-tu que je-

Il se tut lorsque la pluie s'abattit alors que le ciel ne présageait pas du tout un orage. Sans hésiter, il prit le blessé et marcha plus d'une dizaine de minutes. En venant ici, il avait repéré une grotte.

**... ... ...**

Merlin qui rangeait son sac s'immobilisa quand sa magie ressentit une l'atmosphère étrangement chargée d'essence totalement inconnue.

— GAIUS ! appela-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

— Merlin, murmurait ce dernier qui venait de quitter le roi, je voulais te voir à propos d'Arthur et-

— Ne sentez-vous pas quelque chose ?

— Comment cela ? demanda le vieil homme en le regardant ouvrir sa petite fenêtre.

— Je ne sais pas, ma magie sent quelqu'un...

— Un druide ?

— Non, c'est bien plus que ça... c'est... fort... et...

Il s'arrêta pour trouver les mots pour décrire ce que son cœur ressentait. Il se concentra en fermant des paupières.

— C'est un être qui n'est pas d'ici,... il... il renferme un pouvoir... c'est... très puissant...

— Tu penses qu'Arthur est en danger ?

— Je ne sais pas, il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes.

— Bien, murmura le médecin, va prévenir Guenièvre.

Ce dernier semblait comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à discuter avec le roi. Merlin ne savait plus où il en était et puis, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses sentiments que celui de les faire taire. Cette histoire de pouvoir -bien que le royaume se remettait de ses pertes- allait peut-être lui changer les idées. Il en avait besoin. Il décida d'aller aux archives avant de voir la reine et de tenter de trouver s'il existait d'autres magies que celle de l'ancienne religion.

.

Pendant ce temps, Léon qui avait allumé un feu sortait de la grotte pour appeler son cheval. Il patienta en grelottant plusieurs minutes puis sourit en voyant son vieil ami le rejoindre.

— Hé, salut mon beau...

L'animal hennit.

— Allez, rentre, nous allons nous reposer ici pour cette nuit,... je vais juste te décharger des sacoches.

Il avança avec son cheval qu'il laissa non loin de l'entrée et le caressa pour qu'il veille sur son sommeil. Il s'installa ensuite à côté du blond et verifia la plaie qui -à son étonnement- semblait disparaitre, ne laissant qu'une simple marque. Était-ce un druide comme Merlin ? Il se secoua la tête en se disant qu'il verrait tout cela après car, pour le moment, son corps frissonnait de froid et l'adolescent devait surement être dans le même état.

Il se permit de lui retirer ses vêtements mouillés. La cape étalée près du feu, il fronça des sourcils en se demandant comment l'emblème des Pendragon pouvait se retrouver entre ses mains ? Il allait de surprise en surprise. Lorsqu'il finit par lui enlever le dernier haut, il découvrit une cicatrice sur le dos. Elle était profonde comme si le jeune homme s'était pris un coup de pelle. A la lueur des braises, sa main ne put s'empêcher de la dessiner. Qui était ce gosse ? Avait-il été violenté ?

— Léon ?

Il le recoucha sur le dos et saisit une gourde d'eau.

— Tiens, bois avant de te déshydrater.

Pendant qu'il le regardait, il en profita pour le recouvrir d'une petite couverture.

— Hé ! grogna-t-il en le voyant se relever avant de tomber sur les fesses, où vas-tu ? Tu n'as plus de forces !

— Je dois... je dois trouver quelqu'un...

Léon l'obligea à s'allonger et, en jetant un œil à la cape, il lui répondit :

— Merlin ?

— Non.

— Arthur ?

— Non !

— Okay, mon garçon-

— Hé ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

Léon le dévisagea puis, la gorge nouée, il distingua les yeux extrêmement brillant du blond. Ce dernier se plia soudainement en position fœtus et se mit à hurler une souffrance qui arrivait à lui transpercer le cœur. Inquiet, il le prit entre ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le bruit des sanglots s'intensifièrent, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pleurer les siens. Léon reconnaissait ses cris de douleurs. Les pertes que Morgana avait causé avaient détruit une partie des hommes mais, de grâce, Merlin était revenu avec le roi sain et sauf et, tel un conquérant, le peuple semblait enfin voir le vrai visage du sorcier.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Gabriel, marmonna-t-il entre deux hoquets.

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	3. Partie 2 : L'appel

**Un autre chemin... pour un meilleur futur**

* * *

**L'appel**

**-2-**

Le jeune homme était parvenu à s'endormir tout contre Léon. Il paraissait si fragile que le chevalier, le regard perdu sur la blancheur de la peau, observait les larmes couler sans à s'en détacher un instant. Le visage du jeune homme ne montrait que de la tristesse. Tout le monde en avait, y compris lui. Il avait perdu la personne qu'il tenait le plus au monde et à cause de Morgana, il ne verrait plus Gauvain surgir de nul part et lui offrir un sourire. Il ne bougea pas quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gabriel se mit à s'agiter les yeux fermés.

— MERLIN ! hurla ce dernier en l'effrayant de la sorte.

— Hé ?

Il put lire une pointe de désespoir dans le regard brillant qui le fixait avec dureté.

— Je dois partir !

Léon le maintint tout contre son torse et lui rappela qu'il lui avait ôté quelques vêtements. A ces mots, il décida d'en savoir vraiment plus sur ce gosse :

— Qui t'a battu ?

Le corps du jeune homme parut soudainement se tendre. Léon crut un instant recevoir une gifle rien qu'en osant poser cette question.

— J'ai vu ta cicatrice sur le dos, reprit-il en le voyant se recouvrir seulement de la cape,... il faut avoir une force importante pour qu'elle soit restée aussi profonde...

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

— Qui t'as fait ça ! insista-t-il.

Gabriel le toisa froidement et répondit :

— C'est la marque de ma trahison ! ça vous va ! Maintenant, je dois m'en aller !

— Je-

— NON ! tonna-t-il en se relevant sur ses pieds, arrêtez de me poser des questions ! Cela ne changera rien ! Je dois absolument retrouver quelqu'un !

Léon le regarda s'habiller en se demandant où était passé le regard voilé de peine ?

— Sir Léon ?

Il planta ses yeux noisettes sur le gris qui venait de s'ancrer dans les siens. Ce jeune homme était troublant. Il paraissait malade avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux d'or... ou, osa-t-il penser, cela le rendait encore plus beau.

— Oui.

Les traits de Gabriel se détendit lorsqu'il lui demanda en bégayant :

— Est-ce que... le roi a survécu ?

Cette fois-ci, il fronça méchamment des sourcils. Comment ce gamin osait-il lui poser une telle question ! Faisait-il partie de ceux qui désiraient la mort de son souverain ? Jamais personne ne devrait toucher un cheveux d'Arthur tant qu'il serait là !

— Il est en vie ! grinça-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Le temps de rouler sur le corps fin de Gabriel, il l'empoigna durement. Merlin avait sauvé son roi contre Morgana et le peuple de Camelot était fier de le savoir dans leur camps ! Alors, qui que pouvait être ce gosse, il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'Arthur ! La rage au ventre, il allait répondre quand, ce fut le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il vit des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Léon ne comprenait rien : Gabriel semblait tout aussi déboussolé que lui et, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, cela lui ficha la trouille.

— Nooon, ce n'est pas possible,... J'aurai dû arriver bien avant cela,... j'aurai dû empêcher Merlin d'appeler à l'aide,... J'aurai dû... Lâchez-moi ! brailla-t-il en agitant ses jambes, je dois empêcher Merlin de...

Gabriel se tut en cherchant de son regard flou quelque chose :

— Où- où est le bâton ?

Léon qui n'en avait rien à foutre le secoua l'obligeant à le regarder.

— Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? !

Le jeune homme au lieu de lui répondre parut soudainement se figer. Son visage lui fit l'effet d'une torture. C'était comme si ce dernier venait de réaliser une chose :

— Mon Dieu ! Il est déjà là !

... ... ...

Pendant ce temps, au château, Merlin pénétrait très tard dans le laboratoire, épuisé par ses recherches. Il n'y avait strictement rien concernant d'autres pouvoirs. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir ressenti celui d'une magie qui lui était inconnue. Il fit à peine deux pas que son cœur se mit à tambouriner : le cri d'un bébé semblait virevolter entre les airs de la pièce. Il s'immobilisa et respira en se convainquant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il secoua la tête et vit le dos de son mentor. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer.

— Gaius ! l'appela-t-il.

— Merlin, je... commença-t-il en pivotant du tabouret, il faut que-

— A l'aurore, je partirai comme prévu et-

— MERLIN !

Il tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix du roi qui sortait de sa chambre. Que faisait ce dernier chez lui ? Il se mordit rapidement une lèvre et vit le vieil homme quitter la pièce. Il soupira en tentant de rester maitre de ses gestes.

— Sire, que me vaut votre visite ?

Il lui parlait en se dirigeant vers sa chambre mais Arthur semblait déterminer à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux une conversation.

— Trois jours que je te demande à mon chevet et tu oses me demander cela ?

Il leva son regard au plafond puis, le coeur serré, il le plongea dans celui du blond. Imperturbable, il lui répondit :

— Vous me paraissez avoir repris des couleurs, dans quelques jours, vous vous sentirez mieux.

— Fais-tu exprès de ne pas comprendre ce que je viens de te dire ?

Merlin ne détourna pas ses yeux. Arthur avait beau être têtu et fier, jamais il ne changerait d'avis. Il avait fait un choix et il comptait bien le tenir.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

— Je m'étais préparé à partir et-

— Qui t'a libéré de ton poste ? hachait soudainement la voix irritée du roi, qui t'a permit de quitter ta place alors que d'autres n'attendraient que de te la prendre ? !

Le regard toujours neutre, Merlin ne lui montra pas le moindre du monde la douleur de ses mots.

— George est un bon serviteur-

— Merlin ! Je me fous de lui ! Ce que je veux comprendre ! C'est... pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? ! Pourquoi-

— Ma mère a besoin de moi, mentit-il calmement, Gaius a reçu une missive et maintenant que vous êtes là, que Morgana et Mordred ne sont plus, il est temps...

Cette fois, sa gorge se serra sans qu'il puisse échapper au regard du roi.

— Je, reprit-il en étirant ses lèvres en un faux sourire, je vais m'y installer et-

— Non, souffla Arthur qui avançait près de lui, comblant le peu d'espace qui les séparait,... je t'ai entendu, ta prière et,...

Le brun ferma ses yeux, incapable de le fixer.

— Merlin ? Ce que tu as dit cette nuit-là, est-ce que tu le pensais ?

Il respira en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il osa affronter l'espoir qu'il lisait au fond des prunelles royales et s'autorisa à lui mentir :

— Non.

Le visage d'Arthur se referma aussitôt, blessant davantage son cœur mais, pour Guenièvre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la trahir alors, en feignant d'être l'éternel idiot, il sourit et poursuivit :

— J'ai juste eu peur de perdre un ami.

Il vit sa mâchoire se tendre pour lui cingler méchamment :

— Et tout le monde sait que c'est dans ces moments de faiblesse que nous disons la vérité !

Merlin posa doucement une main contre la hanche du blond et l'obligea à s'écarter de sa porte. Il ne voulait plus y penser et puis, c'était mieux ainsi.

— Qu'as-tu fais Merlin ? !

Il la poussa quand Arthur l'empoigna de ses maigres forces.

— Pendant que tu m'évitais, Gaius m'a expliqué tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi, je le comprend aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai pas traiter à ta juste valeur mais, je sais faire la différence entre les mots de l'ancienne religion et celle que tu as prononcé.

Merlin, le cœur battant, tourna vivement son visage étonné vers le roi. De quoi parlait-il ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parler ?

— Merlin ? tira le blond pour le faire entièrement pivoter, tu as employé une langue que personne ne connais, tu...

— Non, vous vous trompez sire, je-

— Tes mots, Merlin, quand tu as parlé, ton intonation avait changé, c'était comme un chant envoutant, c'était encore plus mélodieux que ceux de l'ancienne religion, ta voix était... douce, tu semblais si désespéré que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti mes poumons reprendre les souffles qui me manquaient,... tu-tu étais...

— Arrêtez sire ! Si je ne devais employé qu'une langue pour utiliser la magie, ce serait uniquement celle de l'ancienne religion et aucune autre ! paniqua-t-il, parce que -justement- je n'en connais pas d'autre !

Arthur recula d'un pas quand le regard du sorcier s'illumina de mille étincelles :

— _Ayraciéaynagiaet_, murmura doucement Merlin avant de s'évanouir.

— GAIUS ! appela-t-il, Mer-Merlin fait un malaise.

**... ... ...**

Cela faisait une journée que Guenièvre tentait de laisser son époux libre. Il lui était peut-être revenu saint et sauf mais ce n'était plus le même homme. Pourtant, elle essayait de rester digne de ce qu'elle était : sa reine. Elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis que ce dernier était parti voir Merlin la veille. Elle les aimait tous les deux à sa manière. Elle considérait le sorcier comme l'un de ses précieux ami et Arthur avait, quant à lui, volait son cœur des années plus tôt.

Ce second soir où l'absence de son roi lui pesait, elle décida de voir où il en était avec le brun. Elle savait combien le sorcier l'avait surement troublé en lui dévoilant sa magie et, parfois, elle s'inquiétait de penser que le roi allait le haïr. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle n'arrivait plus à lire dans ses yeux bleus. Arthur semblait si en colère qu'elle avait préféré ne pas en ajouter.

Mais, ce soir, elle allait découvrir une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Gaius étant parti faire sa tournée de malade, elle s'était permise d'avancer vers la porte de Merlin. Légèrement entrouverte, elle sourit de voir son mari au chevet du sorcier. Elle était prête à frapper quand la voix incertaine d'Arthur se fit entendre :

— Merlin ?

L'intonation était tellement douce que son cœur se serra au fond de sa poitrine. Elle parvint à regarder à travers la fine ouverture et se surprit de découvrir un nouveau regard de son roi. Jamais il n'avait plongé des yeux aussi brillant qu'à cet instant. Que se passait-il ?

— Sire ? bredouillait la voix affolée du sorcier qui semblait éviter de fixer le blond.

Elle regarda Merlin subitement grimacer comme si une violente douleur s'emparait de son corps et sursauta quand celui-ci geignit les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles :

— Il n'arrête pas de pleurer ! ça me fait mal !... Arthur, il n'arrête pas !

— Qui ça Merlin ?

La gorge nouée par les larmes de son ami, il faisait peur à le voir ainsi puis, comme si elle leur volait ce moment, Guenièvre resta immobile sans parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement : son époux venait -pour la première fois- d'enlacer le brun. Ce n'était pas forcément ce simple geste qui lui déchira le cœur mais la façon dont il l'étreignait. Arthur était tellement attentionné qu'elle sentait qu'il lui échappait.

— Qui ça Merlin ? réitérait son roi en effaçant les larmes de Merlin.

Elle pensait que le brun allait se jeter tout contre son époux mais ce fut le contraire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas voir l'affection que le blond avait pour lui.

— Un bébé ! Un bébé hurle ! Je veux qu'il arrête !

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	4. Partie 3 : Révélation

**Un autre chemin... pour un meilleur futur**

**Note : **chapitre court qui marque le tournant de l'histoire. Merci à James Sirius Lupin et à Zouzou ! J'ai laissé quelques indices, bon, je ne suis pas douée pour conserver le suspense... -_-

Les images du vrai Grimoire -tiré des passages du personnage principal- du "Grimoire de l'intersection" sont enfin disponible sur ma page fb :D (Il est super bien réussi !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Révélation  
**

**-3-**

Merlin réussit à s'endormir à l'aide d'Arthur. La voix du bébé parvenait tellement l'effrayer que seule la présence de son roi lui était bénéfique. Plongé dans un sommeil profond, il ne sentit pas une force l'obliger à le suivre. Elle n'était pas néfaste. Elle semblait juste lui faire comprendre que certains gestes méritaient d'être observé d'un autre regard...

_Merlin marchait à travers les couloir du château à la recherche de quelqu'un. Persuadé qu'il rêvait, il fut surpris de voir Arthur le rejoindre et glisser un bras autour de sa taille. Il voulait se défaire mais, comme un spectateur de cette étrange vision, il n'était pas maitre de ses gestes. Immobile, il croisa le regard attentionné de son roi puis le temps d'un battement, tout disparut autour de lui, ne laissant apparaitre un homme voilé d'une toge totalement blanche et éblouissante._

_— Bonjour Emrys._

_Il plissa des paupières tant il avait du mal à discerner le moindre détail._

_— Qui êtes-vous ?_

_— Ne te rappelles-tu pas ta prière ?_

_Merlin, le cœur en alerte, serra durement sa mâchoire._

_— C'est ainsi que tout doit se terminer, souffla-t-il, certain qu'il devait mourir pour avoir sauvé Arthur._

_Un éclat de rire déchira l'espace-temps qui sembla soudainement s'éclaircir, lui laissant le droit de découvrir un paysage verdoyant._

_— Non, lui répondit l'homme dont seules des mains horriblement pâles se posèrent sur les siennes, trouve-le et tu comprendras._

_— Qui ?_

_— L'enfant._

_Merlin, persuadé de ne plus vraiment rêver, recula d'un pas. Il ressentait la même force émaner de cet être étrange._

_— Qui êtes-vous ? réitéra-t-il d'une voix vibrante de peur._

_— L'un des frères du Grand Dévot._

Merlin se réveilla en sursautant, une main contre sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur trépignaient d'effroi et ses membres frissonnaient tellement qu'il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et se préparer à partir. Il savait que sa prière avait un coût. Lequel ? Il n'en savait pas plus que les lois de l'ancienne religion. Sa sacoche entre les mains, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Gaius.

— Merlin ? Où vas-tu ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'en vais.

Le vieil homme s'écarta en lui murmurant :

— N'abandonne pas Arthur.

Sans se retourner, Merlin figea ses pas :

— Cela ne le concerne pas.

— Au contraire, reprit Gaius, il s'inquiète pour toi.

— Il n'a pas à le faire. Il est en vie.

— Mais il tient à toi !

— Et je l'ai sauvé !

— Au nom de qui !

Merlin ne le savait pas. Qui avait-il réellement prié ? Il se souvenait à peine des mots qu'il avait employé.

— Arthur m'a dit que-

Merlin pivota et lui planta un regard extrêmement brillant :

— Il ne sait rien !

— Mais moi, Merlin, je sais.

Il n'osa plus respirer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pétrifié par les soudaine connaissances de son mentor, sa gorge se noua quand le vieil homme lui murmura :

— Il est à toi de trouver l'équilibre.

— Je-

— Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de toucher le cœur de certains d'entre eux, coupa doucement Gaius avant d'ajouter,... cœur que ces êtres ne détiennent pas.

Merlin déglutit devant le regard démuni de vraie réponses. Qui avait-il imploré ?

— Cette fois, jeune homme, il est temps que tu accomplisses ta propre quête.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue de crainte. Merlin sentait dans sa bénédiction un soutient qui parvint à le bouleverser.

— Tu as raison, poursuivit son mentor, cela ne concerne pas Arthur mais son royaume.

Cette fois-ci, un frisson plus glacial glissa le long de son dos. Pourquoi Camelot ?

— Tu auras des décisions à prendre, d'autres sacrifices sont à accepter et-

— Noooon !?

— Ceux qui ont intercepté ton appel sont bien plus puissant que ta source de pouvoir. L'ancienne religion ne pourra pas t'épauler. Ta magie te sera inutile.

— Comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant alors que je n'ai rien trouvé ?

Le regard voilé de Gaius eut l'effet de faire trembler encore plus de frayeur. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans ses yeux habituellement emplis de compassion.

— Te rappelles-tu quand tu m'as ramené à la vie ?

Blanc comme un linge, il hocha seulement la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

— J'étais mort. Certains racontent que lorsque notre âme quitte son enveloppe, toutes ou une partie des connaissances nous sont offerts. J'ai pu recevoir une autre prophétie. Je n'y ai pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur me répète ce que tu lui as dit avant de t'évanouir.

Merlin avait soudainement peur de savoir ce qu'il avait provoqué. Le souffle lent et saccadé, un étau invisible parut subitement l'empêcher de lui répondre.

— Ce mot signifie-

— NON ! tonna-t-il les lèvres paniquées, taisez-vous ! Vous mentez !

— Tu as contourné le destin !

— Je ne vous crois pas, parvint-il à chuchoter le cœur empli d'incertitude.

— Merlin, rappelle-toi seulement de ne pas user de ta magie, tu ne pourras rien contre celui que tu nommeras "Le Grand Dévot".

Cette fois-ci, il tiqua :

— Pourquoi je les appellerai comme ça ?

Au lieu d'avoir une réponse, Gaius l'étreignit en soupirant tout contre son corps tremblant.

— Bonne chance, Merlin.

**... ... ...**

Arthur avait mal dormi. La veille, il avait laissé Gaius veiller sur Merlin. Ce dernier le repoussant malgré la douleur d'une voix enfantine qui l'assaillait, il était inquiet pour lui. Debout devant sa fenêtre, il croisa des bras tout en fixant l'horizon à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse.

— Arthur ?

Il tourna légèrement son visage vers sa reine puis, le cœur serré par de nouveaux sentiments, il se contenta de contempler les premiers rayons du soleil.

— Comment va Merlin ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire et lui répondit qu'il allait le voir quand, le cœur battant à lui couper le souffle, il vit Merlin qui s'en allait.

**... ... ...**

Gabriel toisait froidement le chevalier qui l'empêchait de partir à la recherche de la personne qui était la cause de tout ce bordel. Léon était l'un des grands chevaliers de la table ronde que son père Pendragon avait tant regretté perdre. C'était celui-là même qui avait bercé son enfance d'histoires fabuleuses. Merlin... son père adoptif et très cher à son cœur, n'oubliait jamais de lui rappeler que les gestes les plus nobles étaient les plus braves et les plus reconnaissantes que pouvaient recevoir un homme.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa mort. Gabriel qui sentait à nouveau une déferlante douleur le traverser ne s'apercevait pas que ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau. Léon lui avait sauvé la vie quand il n'avait que neuf ans contre l'attaque du Grand Dévot et ne s'était jamais pardonné de s'être éloigné du château en sachant parfaitement que Merlin et Arthur le lui avaient interdit. Par sa faute, le royaume avait perdu un grand homme.

Les lèvres durement serrées, il baissa subitement son visage baigné de larmes. Il regrettait tellement de choses. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à l'appel... car, par sa faute, il avait engendré la colère d'un de ses frères. A vivre des millénaires à observer la vie des humains, il avait été touché par la détresse d'une voix brisée... celle d'Emrys et, par sa simple présence, il avait amené Merlin à se battre pour lui.

Tout cela pour quoi ? Une vie d'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû envier... Du futur auquel il appartenait, Merlin l'avait protégé comme son propre fils. Ce sorcier lui avait appris la maitrise de ses dons mais, ici, dans un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas, il avait tout perdu. Les émotions qu'il ressentait se multipliaient et incapable de retenir ses peines, il laissa Léon l'enlacer, pleurant de longues minutes...

Gabriel devait rétablir ce que Merlin n'aurait jamais dû accepter... à lui de prouver sa reconnaissance... car, demain, certainement, Camelot ne sombrerait pas.

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	5. Partie 4 : A la poursuite

**Un autre chemin... pour un meilleur futur**

**Note : **J'hésite à faire court... pour le moment, je vois court d'où le chapitre est court... (désolé s'il restent des fautes d'inattention)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A la poursuite...  
**

**-4-**

Merlin se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. C'était un de ces moments de faiblesse -comme Arthur aimait bien le croire- que le sorcier lui avait dit ces quelques mots... justes des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour sortir de sa bouche... C'était une vérité qu'il pensait emporté à jamais de l'autre côté... parce qu'à la seconde même où il avait prié, il avait la certitude d'avoir prié l'ancienne religion pour qu'elle échange sa vie contre celle du roi...

Mais...

D'après ce que le blond lui avait révélé, Merlin aurait parlé une autre langue... Chevauchant à quelques parcelles de terres qui le séparaient de Healdor, des larmes finirent par couler. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venue ces mots d'un autre monde... parce que, plus il approchait de chez lui, plus il ressentait le pouvoir qui le perturbait.

Lorsqu'il attacha son cheval à quelques pas de la maisonnette de sa mère, le soleil se couchait à peine et sa magie s'inquiétait autant qu'il l'était pour la survie du roi. Depuis quand n'était-il pas rentré chez lui ? Surement trop longtemps pour s'attarder... Il marcha, les jambes flageolantes jusqu'à la porte et ce fut le cœur palpitant d'angoisse que de nouveaux cris d'un bébé résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Brisé par ses hurlements déchirés, il parvint à les éloigner de sa mémoire. Il ne devait pas les écouter... mais, quand il poussa la porte, son corps se figea en sentant avec violence une puissance l'envelopper.

Immobile, il vit sa mère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hunith le regardait d'un air soulagé et affolé. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur la petite couverture qu'elle semblait porter tout contre sa poitrine. Merlin tressaillit en apercevant une petite main. Ce n'était pas un rêve... Il recula d'un pas.

— Merlin.

— M'man.

Il avait peur. Peur de savoir d'où venait cet enfant. Il aurait voulu fuir et retourner à Camelot mais, déjà sa mère qui venait de le rejoindre lui tendit le bébé. Merlin, totalement pétrifié, n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste.

— Je crois qu'il t'attendait, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Toujours silencieux, il avait encore ses yeux rivés sur cette dernière quand elle l'entreposa entre ses bras. Merlin ne voulait pas le regarder. Il n'y arrivait pas.

— Merlin, reprenait-elle en lui caressant une joue, de quoi as-tu peur ?

— Je-

— Regarde-le.

Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle... alors, pouvait-il contempler le résultat de sa prière ? Les larmes débordants soudainement ses yeux, il osa enfin les poser sur le visage du bébé. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner au fond de sa poitrine tant il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

— Merlin.

Il sourit à travers ses larmes. L'enfant venait d'enlacer de ses petits doigts son index.

— Merlin.

Il releva son regard humide et sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il parvint à lire de la peur sur son visage.

— Un homme s'est présenté hier.

— Que voulait-il ?!

Le soupir vibrant de sa mère ne le rassura pas.

— Que tu défasses ce que tu as demandé.

— Quoi ?!

Hunith encadra ses joues de ses mains tremblantes et lui murmura :

— Tue l'enfant.

A ces mots, il se détacha d'elle comme si elle venait de lui planter une lame en plein cœur et sortit à l'extérieur. Comment pourrait-il faire cela ?

— Qui t'as dit de-

— Il m'a dit que tu le sauras... mais, je te connais... tu feras tout pour le sauver !

**... ... ...**

Quelque part dans la forêt, Léon qui marchait d'un pas aussi lent que le jeune homme tentait d'en savoir un peu plus. Même si Gabriel ne lui expliquait pas ses états d'âmes, il avait l'impression que ce dernier gardait un secret. Cela lui faisait penser à Merlin...

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

— Cela ne vous concerne pas.

Quelque peu déçu par ses réponses sans... réelle réponses, il s'arrêta quand Gabriel lui demanda le regard planté sur la terre :

— Croyez-vous en Dieu ?

— Je suis chevalier. En tant que tel, je suis croyant.

— Mais l'êtes-vous sincèrement ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se plantèrent dans les siens comme si, durant quelques secondes, ce dernier parvenait à sonder son âme. Léon pouvait-il encore croire en ce Dieu qui avait osé lui retirer Gauvain ?

— Non, bien sûr, poursuivit Gabriel en émettant un sourire sarcastique.

— Tu ne sais rien garçon !

— Détrompez-vous, sire Léon, je sais que votre foi s'est affaibli depuis que vous l'avez perdu.

— Comment-... de qui parles-tu ?

Léon fronçait des sourcils en se demandant comment ce gamin pouvait-il être au courant quand, personne ne l'était ? ! L'un en face de l'autre, un tourbillon de feuilles mortes tournoya subitement autour de leur corps, faisant hennir le cheval affolé.

— Que fais-tu ? s'écria-t-il en fixant Gabriel.

— Ce-ce n'est pas moi ! bredouilla ce dernier qui se colla à lui.

La soudaine lueur de peur qui s'afficha au fond des prunelles du jeune homme le fit tressaillir de la tête au pied. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Léon observa le temps qui figea les feuilles d'automne et ce fut le cœur en panique qu'une ombre apparu derrière cette tapisserie orange et jaune. Il aurait pu trouver cela très beau mais la terreur que cette chose parvenait à soutirer de ses entrailles n'avaient rien à voir avec toutes celles qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là.

— Gabriel ! chuchota une voix rauque et autoritaire, il est trop tard, tu as commencé cette guerre, à toi d'en assumer les conséquences.

Léon qui sentit que le jeune homme frissonnait de peur lui saisit inconsciemment une main. Qui était cette ombre ?

— Tu ne changeras pas le futur d'où tu viens ! Le royaume de Camelot est voué à s'éteindre devant ma légion ! Tes pères mourront comme cela avait été le cas !

— NON ! brailla Gabriel qui fit sursauter un Léon complétement perdu au milieu de ses révélations, pourquoi me pourchassez-vous ? !

— Les humains ne valent pas la peine d'être sauvé ! Tu aurais dû y réfléchir !

— Merlin le méritait !

— Ce n'est qu'un mortel !

— Non ! Il est bien plus que cela ! Il est Emrys !

— Peu m'importe qui il est ! Sa magie ne peut pas nous atteindre !

Un rire s'échappa subitement de la bouche de cette ombre qui osa ajouter froidement :

— Peut-être a-t-il pris le choix de tuer celui que tu es à cette époque... et là, tu comprendras que l'homme est mauvais quand il s'agit de leur propre survie !

Léon qui écoutait sans rien dire commençait peu à peu à comprendre sans vraiment saisir ce qui se passait entre eux mais il était certain que Gabriel était ici pour sauver Merlin d'une chose qu'il ignorerait.

— S'il te faut du temps pour lever une armée, je te le laisse car, dés demain, je commencerai les hostilités !

.

Parallèlement, Merlin qui contemplait l'enfant dormir paisiblement tout contre lui dut s'agenouiller quand des images d'un autre temps défilèrent dans sa tête. Les paupières closes par cette terrible vérité, il éprouva plusieurs sentiments qui le tiraillaient... mais jamais, il ne tuerait un innocent... surtout s'il était celui qui avait sauvé son roi. Il ouvrit son regard pailleté d'or sur le bébé et murmura d'une voix déterminée :

— Le combat ne fait que commencer, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussi mortel que n'importe quel humain, Emrys n'était peut-être pas l'un d'eux mais, il comprenait que le pouvoir ne venait ni de sa magie ou de leur puissance. Il était ailleurs... alors, quelque soit le dénouement de ce combat, il avait la certitude que cela n'était pas un hasard.

— Que dis-tu ? marmonna Hunith qui semblait encore affolée.

— Demain, une autre bataille se lèvera et,... cela ne concernera que le ciel et la terre...

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**

.


	6. Partie 5 : d'un rêve

**Un autre chemin... pour un meilleur futur**

Merci Zouzou ! J'espère que cette suite passera bien... A lundi.

Bonne lecture ! (désolé pour les coquilles)

* * *

A la poursuite** ... d'un rêve...  
**

**-5-**

Merlin sentait sa magie lui nouer l'estomac. Elle essayait de calmer le cœur de son maitre... quand, enfin, il resserra son étreinte autour du bébé et recula devant le regard subitement brillant d'un émeraude pailleté.

— Qui êtes-vous ? ! tonna-t-il en fuyant de ses yeux ceux d'une mère qui n'était plus là.

L'enfant se réveilla en hurlant des cris aigus. Merlin ressentait le pouvoir du bébé qui était bien plus puissant que le sien. Il parvenait à créer une barrière entre le corps manipulé de sa mère et du sien.

— Je ne suis pas contre vous, murmura celle qui prenait possession de sa mère, je suis là pour vous guider.

— Où est ma mère ! ?

— Regarde-le Merlin, poursuivit-elle sans lui répondre.

— NON ! Où est-elle ! ?

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ce que cette entité allait lui dire quand sa magie le savait.

— Merlin. Pour cet enfant et pour toi, elle a sacrifié sa vie.

En entendant ces mots, il tomba à genoux et secoua la tête. Sa gorge se noua au rythme de la colère qui l'assaillait. Il avait fait tout son possible pour sauver le roi ! Il avait tant donné pour sa survie que, finalement, il continuait à perdre des gens dont il tenait le plus. Sa prière avait-elle libéré sa pénitence ? Qu'avait-il fait pour vivre cela ? Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter ce sacrifice. C'était de loin le plus insupportable de tous car, Hunith était sa mère...

Il sanglota entre les cris du bébé quand une lumière éblouit soudainement tout autour d'eux. La douleur était telle qu'il n'avait plus envie de se battre... cela suffisait.

— Merlin.

Sa gorge se serra en reconnaissant le timbre doux de sa mère. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il releva son regard et croisa celui de Hunith.

— Je suis là mon garçon.

Il tremblait autant de peine que de terreur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en baissant son visage sur celui de l'enfant qui le contemplait en hoquetant.

L'air semblait se raréfier et ses membres ne cessaient de frissonner. Il savait qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

— M'man, parvint-il à murmurer entre ses lèvres serrées.

— Merlin-

— Non ! gueula-t-il soudainement de rage, j'ai perdu papa et bien d'autres encore ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ! ?

La gorge tiraillée, il fit une pause pour déglutir et poursuivit en tentant de capter toute la haine subite qui commençait à naitre au fond de lui. Qui avait le droit de le persécuter quand toute sa vie il l'avait dédié pour un royaume ? Qui devait choisir à sa place ? ! Il voulait déjà donné la sienne à Arthur mais,... Sa colère retomba lorsqu'il réalisa que, égoïstement, il désirait garder le roi prés de lui.

— C'est de ma faute, souffla-t-il en respirant rapidement, qu'ai-je fait ?

— Merlin, murmura sa mère qui franchit la barrière du bébé, tu n'as rien fait que de défendre une cause.

— Mais pas au détriment de ta vie, coupa-t-il sans oser la regarder.

— Dés l'instant que tu as fait le choix de protéger Gabriel, j'ai accepté de donner ma vie pour lui.

Les lèvres de Merlin se déformèrent en même temps que d'autres hoquets s'emparèrent de sa gorge. Ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler, ravageant ses jours colorées.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je t'aime.

Cela ne lui suffisait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être la fin de sa mère.

— Reste, supplia-t-il.

— Gabriel comptera beaucoup pour toi, dans cette vie, il sera ton fils...

— Mais,... chuchota-t-il en relevant ses yeux flous, j'ai encore besoin de toi...

— Merlin, où que je sois, je serai toujours ta mère... tout comme tu seras un bon père pour Gabriel.

Il tenta d'apaiser sa peine mais la perdre, c'était lui arracher son cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir un avenir sans elle.

— Je t'aime Merlin.

— M'man, supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois, ne t'en va pas, je- pourquoi Gabriel a-t-il sauvé Arthur ?

Le pouvoir qui émanait de l'enfant était encore plus effrayant que sa magie. Comment un petit corps pouvait-il autant en contenir ?

— Comme tu l'as bien ressenti : une autre bataille se profile et cela ne concerne que le ciel et la terre. Pour Gabriel, tu lui inventeras une vie, il sera le dernier des sages, le messager du passé et du futur.

Merlin sentait qu'elle allait partir et laisser sa place à l'autre entité.

— Pourquoi avoir sacrifié ta vie pour cet enfant ?

Le cœur enserré au fond de sa poitrine, il put lire dans les yeux de sa mère tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

— Pour toi Merlin, parce que tu es mon fils, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher... et que-

Ses yeux se brouillèrent encore davantage quand l'ombre de Balinor apparut en lui souriant.

— Fais-lui confiance, lui conseilla son père qui prenait la main de Hunith, n'use pas de ta magie contre eux, vois au-delà de tout ce que tu as pu apprendre, ils ne sont pas humains,... ils ne te comprendront pas,... à toi de leur faire savoir que le libre arbitre est un bien nécessaire quand le monde a besoin d'espoir,... je t'aime mon fils.

Le souffle coupé, ils les virent s'en aller, tels des fantômes et s'évaporèrent dans les airs du temps. Sa respiration reprit plus rapidement, le tenant ancré à la terre. La barrière de Gabriel s'abaissa et lui présenta une femme extrêmement belle. Ses cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'au sol et sa robe aux couleurs de la nature en plein éveil, il la regarda sans faire le moindre geste.

— Je ne peux rien contre la décision qu'à prise Gabriel mais je peux consolider votre magie à ses pouvoirs. Leur fusion vous permettra de vous éclipser comme ses frères.

— Ses frères ? répéta-t-il en séchant ses larmes.

— Ceux qui se battront pour le Grand Dévot.

— Mais pourquoi a-t-il... voulu... sauver Arthur ?

Merlin qui ne comprenait pas qui était ce Gabriel avait besoin de savoir contre quel genre d'ennemi il allait devoir se battre.

— Lorsque tu as prié, ce n'est pas des mots de l'ancienne religion que tu as imploré mais de ceux qui avaient été longtemps parlé à la création du monde... même leurs propres légionnaires ne la connaissent pas. Vois comme tout peut-être possible.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Comme tu l'as dit, le combat se jouera entre le ciel et la terre. Je représente l'une d'elle.

— Mais-

— Dépêche-toi Emrys ! coupa-t-elle, va à Camelot ! Le roi est en danger !

En lui intimant cet ordre, elle avait posé ses mains sur son front et celui de l'enfant. Il pouvait sentir un pouvoir divin parcourir son sang jusqu'à pailleter ses yeux d'un éclat bleuté et métallisé. C'était si puissant qu'il pouvait observer le château se faire attaquer.

.

Arthur sortait de sa chambre quand le tocsin sonna. Les gardes et les archers étaient déjà sur place, tirant et hurlant aux attaques d'êtres innombrables. Personne ne parvenait à les voir. Ils paraissaient se fondre dans les airs pour apparaitre d'un seul coup et pour planter des lames avant de s'évanouir ailleurs. Le château était en pleine panique. Arthur cherchait sa femme en l'appelant à tue-tête. Il la découvrit dans le laboratoire de Gaius puis, comme si le monde ralentissait, il croisa le regard amoureux de sa reine quand une ombre apparut derrière elle la transperçant d'une lame. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Courant à son corps, il la serra tout contre elle. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir... pas comme ça !

— Mon roi, souffla-t-elle en geignant de douleur, je t'aime, tu le sais.

Trop peiné, il hocha la tête en lui baisant le front.

— Chéri-le comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

Elle lui caressait une joue humide, pleurant aussi de douleur.

— Guenièvre, murmura-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux azur remplis de larmes, ne dis pas ça...

— Je t'ai eu le temps d'une vie à mes côtés, fière d'être ton épouse,... mais,... je sais reconnaitre tes regards,... j'aime Merlin pour tout ce qu'il représente,... et je ne lui en voudrai jamais de t'aimer,...

Elle se tut. Sa main se figea et tomba comme une pierre. Son cœur s'arrêta. Guenièvre venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Arthur, le cœur déchiré, hurla le nom de celui qu'il ne devait pas aimer ! Perdu dans sa folie passagère, il ne savait plus si la magie était la cause de cette attaque contre Camelot mais, que cela ne tienne, il allait devoir punir la seule personne dont il était certain d'en être la source :

— MERLIN !

A cet instant, un silence inimaginable lui enserra la poitrine quand, quelques secondes plus tôt des hurlements déchirer le temps et que devant lui, sa femme venait de mourir. Le souffle lent et saccadé, il se releva et ce fut la rage au cœur qu'il se contenta de regarder méchamment le sorcier qui apparut comme par enchantement. A quelques pas de ce dernier, le roi se sentit soudainement abandonné : Merlin qui le fixait d'un regard implorant courait vers lui en tendant une couverture et ce fut l'âme brisé qu'il vit une lame transpercer le torse du brun.

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**

.


End file.
